Daniel Kash
Daniel Kash (born 25 April 1959) is an actor and director. In 2010, he played Male TSA Attendant in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Five: * “First Blood” Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in The Kindness of Strangers (2019); Ordinary Days (2017); xXx: Return of Xander Cage (2017); Joseph and Mary (2016); Born to Be Blue (2015, voice); Remember (2015); Corner Gas: The Movie (2014); RoboCop (2014); Breakout (2013); Solo (2013); Mama (2013); A Dark Truth (2012); On the Road (2012); Citizen Gangster (2011); Casino Jack (2010); Repo Men (2010); Puck Hogs (2009); Magic Flute Diaries (2008); Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer (2007); Diary of the Dead (2007); Fugitive Pieces (2007); One Way (2006); Lucky Number Slevin (2006); Cinderella Man (2005); The Good Shepherd (2004); Direct Action (2004); Cold Creek Manor (2003); The Visual Bible: The Gospel of John (2003); The Tuxedo ''(2002); ''Interstate 60: Episodes of the Road (2002); The Shipping News (2001); Going Back (2001); Don't Say a Word (2001); Exit Wounds (2001); Pilgrim (2000); External Affairs (1999); Hidden Agenda (1999); Bone Daddy (1998); The Sleep Room (1998); Ernest in the Army (1998); Wounded (1997); Virus (1996); The Michelle Apts. (1995); Farther West (1992); Hurt Penguins (1992); Nightbreed (1990); and Aliens (1986). TV Movies His TV movies include I'll Be Home for Christmas (2016); Flower Shop Mystery: Snipped in the Bud (2016); On the Twelfth Day of Christmas (2015); Pirate's Passage (2015, voice); Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010); Deadliest Sea (2009); A Dad for Christmas (2006); The Hunt for the BTK Killer (2005); Crown Heights (2004); Deacons for Defense (2003); The Man Who Saved Christmas (2002); Recipe for Murder (2002); A Town Without Christmas (2001); Haven (2001); Mr. Rock 'n' Roll: The Alan Freed Story (1999); Killing Moon (1999); Bonanno: A Godfather's Story (1999); American Whiskey Bar (1998); Scandalous Me: The Jacqueline Susann Story (1998); The Defenders: Payback (1997); The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Attack of the Hawkmen (1995); Royce (1994); Gross Misconduct: The Life of Brian Spencer (1993); True Confections (1991); and The Last Days of Patton (1986). Shorts His shorts include The Escape (2013); Mr Bernstein (2016); Manhattan Undying (2016); All Access Pass (2016); Bodyslam (2013); Bill & Son's Towing (2012); Fateful (2009); Nan's Taxi (1998); and What's His Face (1995). Television His TV credits include appearances on Bad Blood; Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan; Anne; In Contempt; The Detectives; Murdoch Mysteries; Orphan Black; Taken; The Expanse; Ransom; 12 Monkeys; Damien; Quantico; Bitten; Reign; The Strain; Dark Matter; Rookie Blue; Remedy; Gangland Undercover; A Taste of Shakespeare; The Border; The Line; Guns (mini-series); The Listener; Covert Affairs; The Divide; Hannibal; Air Emergency (series documentary); The Ron James Show; Saving Hope; Defiance; Copper; Alphas; The L.A. Complex; The Firm; Less Than Kind; The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (voice); Against the Wall; Degrassi: The Next Generation; Skins; InSecurity; Nikita; Lost Girl; The Event; The Dresden Files; Angela's Eyes; The Path to 9/11 (mini-series); At the Hotel; Puppets Who Kill; This Is Wonderland; Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye; Heritage Minutes; 1-800-Missing; Playmakers; Mutant X; Veritas: The Quest; Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows (mini-series; Our Hero; Relic Hunter; Deep in the City; Code Name: Eternity; Total Recall 2070; PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal; Goosebumps; The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon; F/X: The Series; Due South; Law & Order; RoboCop; Kung Fu: The Legend Continues; The Hidden Room; Top Cops; Matrix; Forever Knight; Street Legal; Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop; Counterstrike; Deadly Nightmares; and War of the Worlds. Video Games * 2015: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Jack the Ripper * 2014: Watch Dogs * 2014: Thief * 2013: Splinter Cell: Blacklist * 2008: Far Cry 2 * 2004: The Black Mirror * 2002: Project Earth: Starmageddon Personal Life Daniel was born in Montréal, Québec, Canada, as Daniel Joshua Kash. He is married to Hayley Tyson. They split their time between Los Angeles and Toronto. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter